


Mariposa

by A_flowxr



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: De mis primeros trabajos, F/M, Un raro au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_flowxr/pseuds/A_flowxr
Summary: AU. Un bosque lejos de los humanos y su corrupción, hecho especialmente como hábitat de todos los seres vivos del universo, ahí vive la mariposa Asuna.Siempre revoloteando por el lugar con una magnífica sonrisa alegrando a todos.Tarde o temprano el espíritu del bosque la tenía que ver.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna





	1. Chapter 1

_"En los tiempos antiguos, dónde todo era muerte y guerras, los humanos acababan a la naturaleza dejando atrás destrucción sólo por sus desacuerdos, un poco molesta la diosa de la naturaleza creó un enorme bosque, el más grande de todos, sólo para sus amadas criaturas._

_Con el tiempo los animales iban llegando para habitar aquel bosque que los iba a proteger, era una sola criatura de cada especie y subespecie. Todas las criaturas para tener más libertad, el bosque les concedía un espíritu humano, así todos podían convertirse en humanos como una nueva experiencia, pero no era eternamente._

_El bosque iba aumentando en pobladores, así que la diosa de la naturaleza decidió crearle también un espíritu humano al bosque para hacer su trabajo un poco más fácil._

_Su espíritu tenía el cabello negro como la oscuridad, sus ojos eran verdes oscuros como la imagen del bosque en la noche, su personalidad... no la tenía definida, pero sabía cuál era su misión..._

_Proteger a todas las criaturas._

_Pero había un pequeño detalle, el espíritu del bosque era invisible, y nadie lo podía ver, haciendo sentir solo al espíritu._

_El ya se había definido_ _como solitario, sintiéndose triste al ver a todos reír y divertirse. Desde que fue creado jamás sonrió._

_Pero una linda mariposa se cruzó en su camino..._

_Era una niña cuando la vio, sus alas en la mayoría de blanco, con azul la hacían una mariposita muy bonita, una luz la empezó a rodear, dando señal en que saldría su espíritu, salió una niña de cabello y ojos color del mar con una sonrisa inocente que encanta a todos quién la conoce. Hasta a él._

_Siempre la vigilaba, y siempre sonreía, no se sentía tan solo al estar a su lado, aunque ella no lo notara. La pequeña mariposa fue creciendo a los ojos del bosque, encantando y enamorando aún más a su espíritu, lo admitía..._

_La mariposa lo enamoró..._

_Pero él sabía... Que su amor no sería correspondido..._

_El bosque siempre la observa, pero ella no se_ _da_ _cuenta... "_


	2. Mariposa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaro por si hay confusiones: como dice el prólogo, Kirito es el espíritu del bosque, aquí me refiero a él siempre como "el espíritu" o "el espíritu del bosque", o directamente como "bosque".

Asuna estaba sentada en el único claro del bosque, el viento movía delicadamente sus cabellos y entonaba una dulce melodía.

El espíritu del bosque estaba sentado en frente de ella, admirándola, estaba relajada con su mirada al cielo.

_Si tan sólo esa mirada azulina fuera hacia él..._

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de su amada peliazul y se le escapó una risita, _«se tuvo que acordar de algo...»_ Pensaba él espíritu. Asuna dejó de reír y regresó su mirada al cielo, tenía una sonrisa más hermosa que la anterior...

El espíritu sonrió al poder verla de tan cerca...

Tal vez esa era la única ventaja de ser invisible...

Poder admirarla de más cerca...

Lentamente el espíritu se acercaba al rostro de la peliazul, la tenía tan cerca, podía admirar perfectamente sus ojos azules con un hermoso brillo. Miró sus labios.

Lo iba a hacer... la besaría, después de todo nadie lo sabrá, ¿no?

─¡Asuna-saan!

Bueno, eso iba a hacer antes de que gritaran el nombre de la peliazul haciéndolo alejarse rápidamente.

Asuna se paró para recibir a sus amigos.

─¡Chicos! ─Gritó Asuna, su sonrisa se agrandó.

_Si tan sólo él fuera el producto de sus sonrisas..._

Un halcón, junto con otros pájaros venían descendiendo en dirección a la peliazul.

La luz que da salida al espíritu del animal, rodeo a un pájaro verde saliendo una joven rubia de ojos esmeraldas, corrió hacia Asuna y la abrazó con fuerza, su nombre era Leafa, ella había gritado su nombre anteriormente.

─¡Me da gusto verte Leafa! ─Exclamó Asuna.

El segundo en pisar tierra firme fue el halcón, envolviéndolo la luz, dejó al descubierto a un hombre moreno y alto, el mayor de todos los amigos de Asuna.

Su nombre era Agil.

─¡No se olviden de mí!

El espíritu giró su cabeza para encontrarse con una castaña, Silica, un canario amarillo, que ya estando en su forma humana se lanzó a los brazos de Asuna.

_Si tan sólo ella también pudiera abrazarlo..._

Seguía observando el "reencuentro" de Asuna con sus amigos, si así se podría llamar, sólo han estado afuera dos días.

─Me da gusto verte Asuna ─una chica de pelo celeste le habló, era Shino─, ¿nos acompañarás la próxima vez?

─¡Sí Asuna-san! ¡Venga con nosotros la próxima! ─Silica daba pequeños saltitos colgada del brazo de Asuna.

─No lo sé chicos, mi especie no es mucho de volar, y no vuelo tan rápido, sólo los atrasaría.

¿De qué hablan? Se estarán preguntando.

El bosque es un lugar para proteger a todos los seres vivos, pero los que vuelan se llegan a sentir encerrados a pesar del extenso largo que tiene el bosque, ellos necesitan ir hacía el cielo azul. Así que cada cierto tiempo el bosque los deja salir, pero tienen que volver en dos días antes de la noche.

El espíritu del bosque siempre se preguntó porque era la peliazul la única de sus amigos voladores en quedarse, ¿acaso habrá una razón en especial? Eso no lo sabía... Pero no es como que le molestara que se quedara, al contrario, eso lo alegraba un montón.

_Él quiere permanecer siempre a su lado..._

─¿Tú especie no es de volar? O... ¿A ti no te gusta volar?

La mejor amiga de Asuna, Liz, de ojos rosa y cabello de igual color, apareció por detrás de ella colocando sus dos manos en los hombros de su amiga, le sonrió pícaramente.

─¡¡Liz-san!!

La castaña y la rubia la fueron a abrazar rápidamente, y como consecuencia de tanto peso las tres terminaron en el suelo.

Todos se echaron a reír.

Pero había una, totalmente única. Era melodiosa, y hacía sentir paz, le sacaba una sonrisa siempre al bosque.

_Si él es feliz, el bosque es feliz, Asuna es completamente la alegría del bosque..._

Estaba siguiendo a aquella mariposa que revoloteaba en todos lados, si se encontraba con alguien, ella saludaba gentilmente.

_Muchas veces se imaginó a su amor sonriéndole, con una calidez enorme..._

La mariposa seguía su camino, hasta que vio unas flores y empezó a revolotear sobre ellas.

─¡Perfectas!─ Exclamó la mariposa convirtiéndose en la chica peliazul que tanto ama el bosque.

Una a una, recogía suavemente las flores con sus delicadas manos.

_Si él pudiera entrelazar sus manos con las de ella._ _.._

─Busquemos más en el fondo... –Murmuró la peliazul para sí misma.

_Jamás la soltaría..._

Al agacharse Asuna y recoger unas cuantas flores, el espíritu lo hacía con ellaa. Las flores las colocaba encima de su vestido blanco y para poder caminar lo alzaba un poco, la suerte era que lo que portaba como vestimenta era largo, así que no había grandes problemas.

El espíritu la observó sentarse en dónde la hierba no era tan alta, se sentó con ella y la miró realizar con sus ágiles manos coronas de flores. Al terminar con una sus manos se posaban en el suelo unos segundos; muchas veces a intentado que sus manos se junten, y esa no era la excepción.

Pero su intento siempre era fallido...

Sólo se dedicó a mirarla, era lo único que podía hacer, en la mirada del espíritu se notaba tristeza y soledad, en el de la mariposa era luz y alegría.

¿Pero quién lo veía a él como para preocuparse?

_Si ella lo viera... ¿Se preocuparía por él?_

Era ridículo pensar eso. El espíritu sabía la respuesta.

_Su_ _gran amabilidad era una de las razones de su gran amor hacia ella..._

El espíritu sonrió, feliz al imaginar cómo sería si alguna vez se conocieran.

  
Todos observaban curiosos a la peliazul, menos el bosque claro, él sólo la miraba con ternura y amor.

─¿Se puede saber que celebramos Asuna-san?

Klein, otro de los amigos de Asuna, había hablado haciendo que todos asientan ante su pregunta menos Agil, ya que la peliazul tenía coronas de flores.

─¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien? ─Preguntó Leafa.

─¿No crees que sería doloroso si fuera el cumpleaños de alguien y sólo se haya acordado Asuna?

Liz dijo con burla haciendo sentir mal a Leafa por sus dichas palabras.

─Liz tiene razón, sería muy cruel...

Ahora fue Silica quién fue afectada ante las palabras de Liz, el espíritu del bosque sinceramente no podía creer lo fácil que es influenciarlas a ellas dos. El podía decir, que los conocía bien, después de todo Asuna siempre está con ellos, y él siempre la sigue, y admite que más de una vez le han sacado risas.

─Tranquilas chicas, Liz sólo bromeaba...─Las consoló Shino.

─Sí, sólo bromeaba, no se depriman... ─Liz le continuó.

Al ver la situación, Asuna llegó y le colocó una corona de flores a cada una, la de Leafa era hecha con margaritas, y la de Silica estaba formada de flores azules.

Eso pareció calmarlas.

Luego les puso unas a Liz y Shino, la de Liz era hecha de flores rosadas, una de sus flores favoritas en realidad, y la de Shino eran de flores azules un poco más claras que las de Silica, Asuna se puso una igual.

─Ahora les toca a ustedes chicos ─agarró dos más.

─¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no usaré eso! ¡Ni Agil! Nosotros somos hombres, ¿no, A...?

Se detuvo al ver que Agil caminaba hacia Asuna y ella le entregó una corona de margaritas igual a la de Leafa, y se la ponía.

─Me siento traicionado... ─Dijo fingiendo el drama.

─Vamos Klein-san, póngaselo —se acercaba lentamente Asuna al pelirrojo.

_Sería lindo si ella le diera una corona de flores..._

Sus sonrisas últimamente eran melancólicas.

El grupo de chicas ahora perseguían a Klein para que se pusiera la corona, aún no sabían las razones de la peliazul pero eso no les importaba.

El bosque sentía que algo se acercaba.

Se tumbó en el manto verde observando las nubes, claramente el espíritu hizo lo mismo, se acostó muy junto a ella a decir verdad, pero que importaba, no se daría cuenta.

Definitivamente es la única buena razón que le encuentra ser invisible.

Miró al cielo al igual que su amada, fueron pocas las veces que el ha visto el cielo, normalmente son cuando está con Asuna, pero casi siempre se dedica a observarla a ella.

Se sintió en completa calma, al estar de esa forma junto a la persona que ama, inconsientemente puso su mano encima de ella.

Pero se llevó la decepción al recordar que ella no sentiría nada, pero él no la quitó, se permitió disfrutarlo...

_Porque la ama..._

Su amor nunca sería correspondido, pero al menos estaría junto a ella siempre, se sonrojo un poco sonriendo imaginándose a él con la peliazul como una pareja.

Volteó a verla, su rostro se encontraba hermoso y tan cerca del suyo.

_Se enamoró de ella por muchas razones en específico..._

El espíritu empezó a recordar los primeros momentos al ver sus sonrisas, para después quedar perdidamente encantado con ellas.

_La principal razón es su sonrisa..._

_La segunda, sus ojos mar soñadores..._

_La tercera su amabilidad..._

_La cuarta sería la calidez que ella emana..._

_Que lo hacen sentir querido..._

─¡Asuna!

La peliazul se paró ante el llamado, la mano del espíritu y la de ella se separaron, ella se fue sin saber que lo dejó triste.

_La quinta razón es su actitud de libertad que tiene al revolotear..._

_Le encantan sus alas..._

─Hola, ¿qué pasa Liz?

─¿Sabes? Últimamente te separas mucho de nosotros.

El espíritu se levantó y fue hacia ellas.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

Ante la pregunta de Liz el espíritu rápidamente llegó para ver si le paso algo a su amada, aunque fueran como unos segundos de estar separados.

─Sí Liz, tranquila. Sólo que he querido pasar más tiempo sola...

─¿Por qué? Antes pasabas todo el tiempo con nosotros.

La peliazul calló un momento.

─¿Guardarías un secreto? ─Le sonrió guiñando un ojo.

_La sexta razón es la forma en la que se expresa, la hacen única..._

─Vaya... La linda mariposita tiene un secretito. ¡Vamos cuenta!

Asuna soltó su melodiosa risa.

_Y claramente su séptima razón es su risa, siempre suelta un sonrojo_ _al reír que la hacen ver tierna..._

─Yo... ─Comenzó a decir Asuna─ Llegan a haber veces en las que tengo un... Ehm... Una sensación.

─¿Qué tipo de sensación?

Asuna respiró profundamente antes de contarle todo a su amiga.

_Una octava razón más tenía para su amor, era la confianza que ella te puede dar..._

─A veces me siento un poco observada.

─¿Observada? ─Liz frunció el seño─¿Te sientes acosada?

¿Acosada? Si así fuera... ¿Quién? El espíritu siempre la acompañó, abría notado su presencia. Aunque...

S _u n_ _ovena razón, era que al estar con_ _ella_ _todo desaparecía, perdía la noción del tiempo al ver su azulino cabello moverse con ella..._

─¡No no, Liz! Lo que yo siento... Son miradas de amor, que me observan con cariño y también... ─Miró su mano antes de continuar─ Siento que tocan mi mano, y me da una sensación de gran calidez.

Liz la miraba fijamente, el espíritu no se lo podía creer.

_Tenía muchas más razones pero esas eran las más importantes..._

─¿Entonces ahora quieres estar sola para ver quién es?

─Algo así... No puedo explicarlo.

_Cuando la iba conociendo esas facetas se mostraban ante él enamorándolo..._

Liz le sonrió.

─Sea lo que sea no te preocupes tanto, tal vez sean como señales.

─¿Señales?

─Ya sabes, algo así como que sentirás eso con tu amor verdadero o no sé ─se encogió de hombros.

─Tal vez me esté volviendo loca... ─Lo dijo en un tono bajito, que Liz alcanzó a oír.

─No digas eso Asuna, tal vez sea el espíritu del bosque el que te mira.

El espíritu del bosque se quedó sin habla, ¿qué es lo que está oyendo?

─¿El bosque tiene un espíritu?

─Hace tiempo que tengo la idea en la cabeza porque... Si nosotros tenemos uno ¿por qué el bosque no?

─Buena teoría ─Asuna se cruzó de brazos─. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no lo hemos visto?

─No lo sé Asuna ─Liz rió─. Es una teoría, pero si fuera así no sería tan malo ¿no crees?

─¿Eh? ─Asuna parpadeó varias veces.

─Siempre has dicho que tú amas al bosque, si el espíritu del bosque es el responsable de sentirte así, significa que él también te ama ¿no? El amor sería correspondido.

Asuna lo pensó un momento, miró atentamente sus manos, sintió varias veces el sentimiento de calidez, incluso antes de que llegara Liz.

─Por ahora no te preocupes ─Asuna la miró─, si tu destino es conocer al espíritu del bosque, ese será, ahora sólo relájate y vayamos con los demás.

Liz tomó a Asuna de su muñeca y la empezó a jalar hasta convencerla de ir con sus amigos.

El espíritu del bosque se quedó ahí parado, ¿qué es todo lo que oyó? ¿Significa que su amor siempre sintió sus acciones?

❝ _El_ _amor es ideal para el alma..._

─Asuna... ─Susurró el espíritu.

_Para el corazón..._

El viento arrasó fuertemente llevando su susurró hasta los oídos de la peliazul.

_El amor siempre será algo mágico..._

Asuna giró su cabeza al escuchar su nombre de una voz desconocida, no vio nada, le restó importancia en ese momento, pero lo tendría bien presente en su cabeza.

_El bosque estaba sufriendo de este sentimiento tan mágico. Su creadora siempre estuvo observando desde el inicio..._

_Si deseas algo con muchas fuerzas y el sentimiento es igual de fuerte, se te puede cumplir._

_Muy pronto, el amor del bosque hacia esa mariposa de azul y blanco, podría ser correspondido..._ ❞


End file.
